Let's play a game
by Sora-Tu-Padre
Summary: Mature content. "Let's play a game: I ask, you cum and you answer, so I have what I want and you have… what you're craving for." Would Caitlyn be able to resist Vi's charms after being lusting for her? Bad summary, I know, give it a shot!


_**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever written in English. First of all, I am not an English speaker so if you find any mistakes please, tell me, I will be fixing them as quickly as I can. **_

_**So, enjoy the reading and if you like it send me a review saying what you think about this fanfic. **_

_**Greetings!**_

* * *

She was out of her mind. Totally.

Standing in front of her was the woman of her dreams, with a naughty smile on her face, that smile that made her body shiver and tremble. There was nothing she could do, she was just caught in that smile, in that bright blue eyes of hers.

Caitlyn came near the woman and grabbed her shoulders with both hands, pushing her into the bed. She felt with a naughty laugh that made her heart pound quicker in her chest. She put herself above Vi and kissed her with passion while the pink-haired woman was caressing her figure making Caitlyn hotter than she already was.

The kiss became deeper as the hands of the woman were going down her clothes, touching her burning skin. She moaned making the pink-haired woman laugh. She moved closer to her ear and groaned making the woman wetter, if that was even possible; Caitlyn moaned in response again.

-Cait… -Vi whispered into her ear again. - Cait… Cait…

Caitlyn clasped her hands around her neck giving her a passionate kiss, moaning in her lips, not wanting to let her go.

-Cait… - the voice became louder. - Cait! – Vi shouted.

Caitlyn opened her eyes and swallowed hard. She was in her office, sitting in her chair, with a lot of paperwork on the table. Standing near another chair, which was situated in front of her desk, was Vi looking at her with a funny look in her eyes, smiling widely. Caitlyn wanted to die.

-How much time have you been standing there? – asked her noticing the heat in her cheeks due to her embarrassment.

-Just a couple of seconds, cupcake. - said the pink-haired woman crossing her arms above her chest, without erasing the smile in her face. – I tried to call you, but the lights were on and nobody was home, so…

She sat down in the chair relaxing her muscles, as usual. She then stretched and looked her in the eye reuniting all the courage she had to ask her something. But Caitlyn was paying no attention to her, again.

Caitlyn was trying to calm herself now that Vi was in the same room as her. She had been having this sort of dreams, daydreams about her co-worker for a month or so and they were getting worse. There was no point in denying she was feeling really attracted to her but deep down she knew there was something more than just attraction. The Sheriff had been having the urge of watching her, of being with her…; there was just a matter of time that Vi came near to ask why she was avoiding her without any explanation at all.

The only thing she knew was that her body overreacted near Vi, got all hot and bothered when she was standing at her side. The missions, the tasks, even the patrols they did together were painful for Caitlyn as she was craving for the pink-haired woman's touch. She was totally crazy about her and could not resist her urges anymore, she had to be separated from her. But the dreams were getting worse and she was at loss, without knowing what to do anymore.

-Caitlyn! – shouted again distracting the young woman from her thoughts. – Fuck! What's got into you?

-I beg your pardon? –asked her trying to be polite, showing embarrassment again for ignoring Vi.

-I was talking to you and you just spaced out! – Vi said to her, clearly upset. – Are you feeling ok? This is the first time you're acting like this.

-I'm ok, I'm ok.- Cait said massaging her temples trying to calm down.- I just have a lot of work to do, you know.

Vi stood up and came besides her, putting her hands in her shoulders, making her nervous. She started to massage her making the poor Sheriff froze in place. Caitlyn swallowed hard once again trying not to get hot, trying not to let her imagination went wild as before.

-You seem stressed, boss. - Vi said caring about the Sheriff.- Maybe a little vacation won't hurt, don't you think?

She felt completely overwhelmed by Vi's presence, her body reacted to her touch and Caitlyn could not maintain her composure anymore. She grabbed one of her enforcement hands and made her stop.

-Don't touch me. - said in a tone more than intimidating. Vi opened her mouth to complain but the firm grip of Caitlyn's hand in hers was enough to make her obey. She let her shoulder go and went to the front of the desk, her smile erased.

-Sure you're ok, Cait? – asked arching an eyebrow, concerned about her.

-I told you before, it's the…

-Your job, I know.

Caitlyn raised her look to contemplate the disbelieving face of Vi. She wished the woman won't push the conversation further so she decided to change the subject.

-Anyway, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on patrol?

-I did the patrol thing and that boring stuff.- she said sitting in the chair again, putting her hands behind her head.- I came to ask you something. – Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat, what was Vi going to ask her? About her strange behaviour towards her? She remained silence eyeing her while paying attention to the documents in her desk.- The League asked me to join them in the championship this month, so I came to ask for your permission. Can I go, pretty please? – asked her with her hands under her chin.

Caitlyn breathed again, realising she was holding her breath until she spoke. She nodded in agreement looking how happy Vi seemed. She stood up, said thanks and went out of the office with a smile in her face. After she was gone, Caitlyn looked to the door.

-A month without Vi.- said into the silence of her room. – Fuck.

* * *

Any torture would have hurt less than being deprived of Vi's presence, Caitlyn thought one day while waking up and getting ready to work. She had to leave aside paperwork and office documents to be on patrol so she can be distracted from her thoughts, her daydreams and desires towards the pink-haired woman.

-I must be going crazy. - said to herself walking through the streets of Piltover.

And crazy she was, totally crazy about the enforcement. Her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile, her toned and shaped figure, her dumbness and her idiotic behaviour. Even her antics. She missed all of her. Caitlyn started to fall for her months ago, without realising it.

She gave her friendship and kindness and Caitlyn was the only person that did not fear or despise Vi for being an ex-criminal. She was also a dear friend to her and somewhat she started to spend more time with the pinkette, to tell her personal issues, relaying in her more than she would have admitted… and in the middle of that, Caitlyn fell hard for her.

But she was scared, scared of being rejected, scared of what the people would say. It was the first time she fell in love and it was with a woman, but not any ordinary woman. Vi, the Piltover's enforcement, her friend, an ex-criminal and one of the most valuable assets in the League.

Caitlyn cursed herself and came back to the office, it was getting late and was nearly nightfall. She stepped into the office where most of the people working at the moment were picking their things up and leaving for their homes, saying goodbye to the Sheriff while passing through them. Then, she entered in the changing room of the building.

She striped herself and put the clothes into her locker, after that, she went into the shower trying to relax her aching body and not to think into certain person. Not many women of the office showered in the changing room and, as it was nightfall, only a few people remained working. She was all by herself in the room.

Caitlyn exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her, walking to her locker, feeling the cold of the room in her hot and moist skin. She opened the door of the compartment and felt a presence near her, she turned to face the only person she did not want to see.

-Missed me, cupcake? – asked Vi with a smile that covered her entire face.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something and then realised she was entirely naked with only a towel covering her body. Her cheeks went red, her body increased her temperature and she started to feel fluster.

-What are you doing here? – Cait said hardly in a whisper, trying to not get nervous in front of her.

-I came back, Caitlyn. - Vi said stating the obvious.

-I mean here, in the changing room. - she was getting angry. Caitlyn wanted by all means Vi getting out of the room. Vi erased the smiled and came closer to her, then she stopped, looked to the rest of the room and to Caitlyn again.

-I thought this was the changing room, what's the problem?

-I'm naked and I want to get dress.

-So get dress. - said again. Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat.

-Not with you there, creep.

-Oh! My heart hurts! – the pinkette said lifting her hand to her chest, making a hurtful expression. – That was really mean of you, cupcake.

-Stop calling me like that! – said angrily.

-Ok, ok… dinner? At your house? – she smiled.- Get dressed, I cook.

Before she could reply Vi exited the room. Caitlyn noticed her body hot and bothered. Some disturbing thoughts came to her mind, and her imagination flew.

She imagined Vi entering the room again, tearing her towel down, devouring her body with a lustful look and then, pinning her to the locker, trailing kisses from her cheek to her lips, massaging her breast with one of her hands while the other was caressing her skin moving it down, to where her cravings resided.

She was out of her mind and the pain she felt was so much to stand that she finally let herself go, touching her body supporting herself in her locker, calming her needs before getting dress and exiting the changing room. How she hated Vi in that very moment.

* * *

Caitlyn was dressed with the main uniform she used in the League because there were the only clean clothes left she had in the office. The belts around her arms and legs were brushing against her skin, irritating it, but she could not take them off until Vi left her home.

She was sitting in her dinner table, watching the animated figure of Vi preparing dinner, some meal she learnt to cook while staying in the League Championship. Caitlyn had to appreciate that it smelt nice and her stomach was growling hungrily. After some minutes humming in the kitchen, Vi finished the preparation of the dinner and set the dishes on the table.

-Wine? – asked politely the pinkette.

-Yes, please. – the Sheriff said with a smile.

Vi went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of wine, she served the liquid into two different glasses and set them into the table. Then, she sat down enjoying the meal with her partner.

-So… how was the competition?

-A total disaster. - Vi said drinking from the glass. - My team was totally at loss in some parts of the map, we had one disgusting Noxian flaming all the games and in the end, we lost the majority of matches.

-Oh, sorry to hear that. - she looked how Vi was in distress remembering the matches.

-Not that it was only his fault, I wasn't really focused on the matches either.

-Why so?

-I was thinking about you. - she said bluntly. Caitlyn swallow hard and started to cough. Vi smiled watching the response of the Sheriff. – Don't get it wrong, Cait, I was just really worried about you.

Caitlyn drank the whole glass of wine trying to ignore the happy feeling that was setting in her mind. She was starting to feel hot again, damned Vi. She did not answer and finished her meal, Vi refilled her glass of wine and picked the dishes up to clean the table. Caitlyn sat down in her couch and watched the pinkette finish the cleaning of the dishes.

When everything was done, she sat down beside her, with the glasses of wine in their hands. They started to talk and to toast for any non-sense that came to their minds, laughing about some commentary Vi did about her Noxian team partner, or just something strange that happened during one of the patrols in the city.

Caitlyn started to feel her head numb thanks to the alcohol and decided to stop drinking, she was having such a great time with her friend and did not want to screw things up by saying something inappropriate towards the enforcement. She looked at her smiling and laughing to some anecdote she was telling and smiled fondly. She was too cute for her own good.

How much she wanted to kiss her in that very moment. Before realising it, she was looking at her intently, without paying attention to what she was saying, getting closer to her. Vi stopped talking and smiled caressing the hair of the brunette. Caitlyn rested her back against the couch, feeling the warmth of the touch of Vi in her hair, smiling as well.

-Why were you worry about me, Vi? – she said without thinking it twice.

-You've been acting strange for a couple of months now. – her hand stopped caressing the hair and went to Caitlyn's arm, touching the belt in her flesh.- Does this hurt?

-It is uncomfortable.

-Why aren't you taking them off?

-Because they are part of the uniform, Vi.- she said smiling.

-What a lame answer. - quicker than a shot, Vi started to take the belt of the arm off, then she massaged the bruises of the skin, softly, making Caitlyn shiver.

This was the first time that Vi was touching the brunette so intimately and it was the best feeling Caitlyn could have ever had. The pinkette changed her position in the couch and came closer to her, so she was able to reach the other arm and do exactly the same, making Caitlyn's heart pound harder in her chest. At this distance she could feel Vi's scent and it was turning her crazy.

But for Caitlyn's dismay, Vi hadn't finished. When the belts of the arms where removed, she took her boots off, dropping them into the floor. Caitlyn didn't know what to say as the hands of Vi were massaging her legs and feet.

-What are you doing? – asked Caitlyn in hardly a whisper. She was a nervous wreck.

-I know you've been stressed lately, I'm trying to help you get rid of it.

Caitlyn wanted to reply but the hands of Vi were in her thigh, caressing her skin, making her shiver, tremble and exciting. She was unable to resist the touch and the urge of feeling Vi's lips into her own ones, but she must remain calmed and maintain her composure while Vi's hands were taking off the belt and going to the other leg to repeat the process. She was really nervous, and Vi knew that.

-You're breathing really quickly, Cait. – the pinkette said with a seductive voice. – And I can hear you heartbeats… - she moved her hand upwards, near the fabric of her skirt.- You're…

-Don't… don't touch me. – she said looking with lustful eyes to her partner.

-Your body is telling me another thing.- Vi said with a smile on her face.

The hand of the pink-haired woman went between Caitlyn's thighs, making her jump of surprise when the fingers of Vi touched her womanhood really slowly, increasing the heartbeats of the brunette faster than before. She tried to resist, but the touch was so good that she moaned, making Vi laugh.

Caitlyn overreacted, feeling herself exposed. She gripped the wrist of Vi's hand and took it off of between her legs. She then looked into her eyes with a fiery and hurtful look, Vi just keeping the smile on her face.

-What do you think you're doing? And don't tell me relieving stress. - she was angry at her partner, even though she wanted to be touched by her, she wanted to know the reason first.

-You just answered yourself, Cait.- she erased the smile and gave her a seductive look.- Tell me you don't want it and I'll leave, but believe me, cupcake, you're wetter than me.

-You're disgusting! – she said to her looking in disbelief at the pinkette.

She stand from the couch without saying a word and kneeled in front of her, never taking her eyes off of her and then, she put her hands on her hips. Caitlyn noticed her temperature going wild, she was hotter than before, just by the lustful look Vi gave to her. She moved her hands downwards lifting the skirt of Caitlyn, not breaking eye contact while her fingers took the underwear of the Sheriff off. Caitlyn felt the air contact her moist skin but she couldn't say no, she was in pain and her body ache for Vi, crave for Vi. With her legs spread, forced by the pink-haired she remain calmed. Then the pinkette smiled.

-Tell me, Cait. Have you ever been this wet before? – asked Vi with a naughty smile in her face, making Caitlyn flustered.

-I'm not going to answer that. - she said clearly disturbed by the words of the pinkette, although the answer was simple: Never. Simply because this was the first time the person she fell in love with was touching her, making her hotter than ever.

-Oh, so that's how it is.- she said blowing some air into her wet spot, making her shiver. She tried to close her legs, but Vi's grip was strong, avoiding to lose the position she was at the moment, between her legs, looking lustfully to Cait. – Let's play a game: I ask, you cum and you answer, so I have what I want and you have… what you're craving for.

Caitlyn hated herself for letting Vi know her so well. She knew that the pinkette would force the answer out of her with or without a game, but for some strange reason, she wanted to make her moan.

-Do I have a choice? – she asked with a deeper voice.

-I bet you do – she answered softly against her thigh, kissing it smoothly.

-Then I agree, but you have to answer to your question too.

-Deal. - said Vi kissing upwards, going to the center.

Caitlyn started to moan even before Vi's tongue explored her wet spot, thrusting into her core once, twice, and so on and so forth, giving pleasure to the brunette who was ecstatic feeling the lips kissing her clitoris, her tongue licking her core and bringing the seventh heaven to her. She clasped her hands into the couch while arching her spine, feeling the orgasm coming. She moaned like never before, shivering and trembling because of the sensation that was overwhelming her.

Vi, still kneeled in front of her rose to reach her face, looking lovingly into her eyes. Then smiled liking her lips, sending shivers down Caitlyn's spine. The Sheriff decided to deal with the consequences later and kissed Vi with passion, the pinkette moved the lips against hers, filling with joy the desire of being kissed by Vi and smiled into the kiss. When they broke their lips, Vi came closer to her ear and said in a soft and husky voice:

-Now I get your answer, Cait.

-I've never been this wet before. - she said gripping Vi's neck to kiss her again, trying not to show her craving for the pinkette too much. – What about you?

-I did. - she stated.- This evening, when I saw you in the changing room.

Caitlyn felt a kick in her stomach and then her heart started to pound wildly into her chest again. Vi let her body fell against Cait's, breathing into her ear once more, making her skin burn.

-I have another question for you.

She raised from her knees and took Caitlyn's hand between hers, making her stand up from the couch. She forced her to move to the dormitory, switching the lights off while walking into the bedroom. When they were inside the room, Vi came closer to the bundle of nerves who was Caitlyn.

-I know you have the cuffs here and I want them.

-I don't like where this is going. - she said scared while looking at Vi, who was searching for the puffy cuffs in the night table. She found them with the keys and throw all into the bed. Caitlyn was standing still, at loss.

-Next question is… have you missed me?

Caitlyn swallowed trying to focus in another thing that weren't Vi's hands moving through her shoulders, touching the fabric of her dress, unzipping the piece of cloth and throwing it into the floor. She then picked up the cuffs and handcuffed her with her arms behind her back. She regretted immediately to have told her about this object.

-This is really uncomfortable. - Caitlyn said trying to find a nice position so her hands would not hurt much.

-That is the idea. Now, look at me.

She didn't have to repeat the command as Vi was stripping in front of her, caressing herself whenever one of her piece of clothes ended in the floor. She took her boots off and then she remained in her underwear. She came closer to Caitlyn and kissed her, fiercely, both standing next to the bed.

Vi groaned during the kiss, separating herself from Caitlyn, exploring her figure with her hands, devouring every inch of skin with her gaze. She walk around her, caressing, turning her on, more than before. Caitlyn was amazed of the shameless contact Vi was having towards her, not that she even cared anymore. She was so hot that could have melted all the ice of Freljord.

Then Vi stopped at her back, caressing her waist softly, placing kisses in her shoulders and back, biting her neck making her moan. She unclasped the only piece of clothed Caitlyn was wearing, the bra, and let it fall into the floor, caressing the skin below the breasts, stimulating them and making the young woman shiver.

The arms of the pinkette embraced her complete figured, noticing the lack of clothing her partner was wearing. Both of them were completely naked and Caitlyn could caressed her skin lightly even if she was handcuffed. Vi put her hand in Cait's shoulder and bit the flesh of the brunette, then she walked to see her eyes in front of her.

She caressed with both hands Caitlyn's neck, coming down to the breasts, gripping them with gentleness, making the Sheriff move against her, trying to reach her lips, but Vi was playing with her and didn't let her get what she wanted. She let one hand massaging one of the breasts while the other traced her way into the brunette's core. She stroked her wet spot, hearing her moans in response.

-Do you like it, Cait? – asked Vi grabbing her hair gently pulling her head up so she could bite her neck with easiness.

-Take the cuffs off of me, I can't stand this anymore.

Vi smiled, letting her tremble body support her weight on hers while grabbing the keys and taking the cuffs off. Caitlyn threw her hands over Vi's shoulders while the pinkette resumed the stroking of her fingers against her wet flesh. Her touch was so accurate that Caitlyn felt the climax over her again in no time. She nailed Vi's back with a strong grip, moaning again in her neck, supporting herself on the embrace of the pink-haired woman. She was trembling.

-I missed you, Vi. - said into her ear while reaching the orgasm. – And I liked it a lot.

Vi kissed her hair and searched for her lips to fuse them into a deep kiss, becoming heated and agitated in no time. Vi pushed Caitlyn into the bed, pinning her down, stroking her hair while the kiss became more passionate. They broke the contact to take some air and look each other in the eyes.

-I missed you more than you can imagine, Cait.

They spent some time kissing, trying to understand why they were so anxious and fiercely while locking their lips as if one of them was going to be abandoned by the other in any minute. The pinkette took one of the hands of Caitlyn and placed it in her lips, kissing it tenderly, after that she kissed every fingertip smoothly, opening the mouth to lick the finger every now and then.

-Since when have you been lusting for me? – asked Vi looking into Cait's eyes that widen in response, caught.

So she knew, this whole time Vi knew she wanted her and still did nothing to show any interest in her person. Why? Was it because she was not feeling the same? Did she not want to have sex with her? If that was why, she could go fuck herself.

-What kind of question is that? – asked her getting angry.- You know the answer and did nothing this whole time!

-What did you want me to do, Cait? – asked Vi placing her hands in her wrists so she remained pinned to the bed. – To be after you like a love sick puppy? Tying to molest you in the office or in a mission? I did not know what was going on with you until I leave.

-I don't believe you, Vi. - said Caitlyn feeling the warmth that came from Vi on top of her.

-If you don't believe me, I'll make you believe. – said biting her lip after kissing her very passionately.

Vi deepened the kiss and maintained the arms pinned to the bed, avoiding Caitlyn from moving. She kissed her neck and went down kissing her breasts. The Sheriff felt the longing and the necessity Vi was showing while touching her, as if she had been craving to touch her from a long time. She looked at her head and reunited the courage to make her voice louder.

-Since when have you been lusting for me, Vi?

The pinkette stopped and froze in place. She then rose her head and released her wrists, Caitlyn cupped her cheeks between her hands and rose as well to be at her level. The eyes of Vi were really beautiful, full of determination and lust.

-I don't remember.- said her with all the honesty she was able to reunite.- A year… maybe more.

-Why didn't you say anything?

-What was I supposed to say? – she smiled finding the situation amusing.- Hey, look, cupcake, I'm dying for eating your pussy, can I?

Caitlyn started to laugh at the stupid response of her partner. Vi smiled fondly, how much she wanted to remained like that, Caitlyn laughing and she smiling._ I'm so in love with you_, thought Vi while pressing her lips against hers, cutting the laugh and making Cait's eyes widen of surprise.

-I'm trying to visualise the picture. – Caitlyn said resting from the lack of breath. - If you came to me saying this sort of thing I was supposed to say something like… I want you to fuck me. – she looked fiery into Vi's eyes, making her naughty smile grew wider.

-Say that again, cupcake.

-Fuck. Me.

They locked their lips into a very hot kiss which made her moan, Vi was not letting her go and she did not want to be separated from the warmth the pinkette was emanating in top of her. They were kissing fiercely, feeling the heart beatings of each other whenever Vi rested her weight on her body. After some minutes, they broke the contact.

-The question before gets invalidated. – Vi said with a lustful smile. – Now I want to ask you something more personal. Have you ever had any… hot, sexy and lusty dream about you and me?

She remained quiet looking into Caitlyn's eyes, which were filled with embarrassment and then she smiled, kissed her again and added:

-Better than that, I want to ask you… Have you ever wanted to rip my clothes off while talking to me in the office?

The heat in Caitlyn's face increased. The answer was so clear painted in her face that she did not know why Vi started to kiss her neck again, but she was not going to complain. The pinkette traced wet kisses along her collarbone and neck, making her shiver. Then, she rose. She took her shoulders and made her rose to her level, she embraced her and grabbed her butt, moving to be on the back of the brunette, who did nothing to stop her. Vi started to caress her front from the back, massaging her breasts while she was moaning during the touch.

She held her body with a strong grip, supporting it with her own body, noticing the hotter skin of the pink-haired woman. One of her hands took one of her breasts, making her moan once more, while the other hand was caressing her belly and going downwards. Caitlyn shiver in anticipation.

Vi kissed her neck and trailed wet kisses along her jaw. Caitlyn was trying to reach her lips but she was unable to do it, Vi avoided every contact with her, torturing her body. She was focused on the kisses and got surprised when the hand of Vi went between her legs, touching her clitoris very slow, making her core burn even more than before. She was at her mercy and she couldn't do anything to avoid being so exposed to her touch, she was moaning without any control of her own body.

She noticed herself over the edge when Vi changed the pace and put her hand between her legs, finding the wet spot she wanted to touch. She entered one finger making Caitlyn tremble, holding herself into the arms of the pinkette, who was smiling and moving the finger quicker to make her cum. After some seconds Caitlyn was unable to stand it and released a very deep moan of pleasure, nailing the right arm of Vi who was getting the finger out of between her legs.

Vi rested her back in the wall, embracing Caitlyn so she could rested with her, feeling the burning skin of the pinkette in her back and her strong and thin arms, wondering how she could lift that pair of monsters she called her gauntlets. She rested her head in the collarbone of Vi, while she was setting aside the hair of the brunette to kiss her neck again. She kissed her ear very slowly, biting it with tenderness.

-So… I want your answer, Caitlyn. – Vi said in a whisper making her shiver. How could she make her feel this way just with one whisper?

-I did, in my office, more than once to be honest. – she said feeling Vi's hand caressing her shoulder.

-Since I know you… all I ever wanted was to rip your clothes off. - she said calmly.

Caitlyn felt her heart beating fast, how was she able to control herself during all this time? She was hardly resisting the urge of being with her, even before realising she was in love with her and all that she wanted was to be touched by Vi.

-There's only one question left, cupcake. - she said with her voice trembling, Caitlyn swallowed hard turning herself to see Vi's eyes, which were very brilliant in the darkness of the room illuminated by the light of the street lamps which was coming through the window. – But I need to tell you something first.

Caitlyn noticed that the heart beatings of the pinkette were faster than before, she was really nervous and did not know why. Was she going to confess some sort of atrocity she have done when she was young?

-I can't stand this anymore, Caitlyn… - she started to speak with a trembling voice.- What we have done has been amazing, believe me, it's all I ever wanted but…

-What happen Vi? – Cait said noticing the distress in Vi's voice.

-I can't lie to myself no more, Cait. I spent all this time at your side because I felt attracted to you, but then it became something more intense. I wanted to be by your side, I wanted your attention, your friendship, your everything and I turned crazy. – Caitlyn felt her heart skipped a beat.- I wanted to be with you, to laugh with you and then… every time I saw you all I wanted was to kiss you.

She tighten the embrace, trying not to let Caitlyn see her eyes, she supported her head in Cait's shoulder, breathing against her skin, feeling tranquil in that position. Her heart was beating really faster.

-I started to end the patrols sooner so I could be able to sit at my desk and watch you from afar. – she smiled at the memory and Caitlyn noticed her cheeks redden. – I looked for the silliest excuses to enter in your office, even though you scorned me. I wasn't able to focus on the Championship because you were haunting me every second, your eyes, your face, your fucking smile… This wasn't only sex for me, Cait. I… I… - her voice trembled again and she tighten the embrace, thinking she was going to be mad at her or something. - I love you.

Caitlyn felt her heart beat increasing. Her head felt numb but she was completely happy, ecstatic and content knowing that Vi had the same feelings towards her. She was unable to speak, she just released the breath she was holding.

-The final question is… are you mad at me for telling you this? – Caitlyn smiled.

-No, I'm not. - she noticed Vi lifting her head up. Caitlyn turned to her. - Because believe it or not, I love you more than you can imagine, Vi. - she kissed her with all the passion she could bare and smiled in the kiss. – And prepare yourself to battle, sweetheart, you're going to pay for what you've done to me before.

Vi laughed with a lovingly smile in her face, kissing her Sheriff with her whole heart, feeling loved for the first time.


End file.
